Por Ella
by Wolfmika
Summary: ¿Quién es él?... Es el nuevo que se ocupara de ti ahora con mi retiro… ¿Quién es ella?... Tu nuevo dolor de cabeza"… Al principio Ella no hacía más que meterse en problemas no le importaba pues su hermano siempre acudía a su rescate. Al principio a Él no le importaba pues solo cumplía con su deber, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la necesidad de encontrarse fue cada vez más grande.


_**Por Ella.**_

 _ **Linea temporal: Universo alterno.**_

 _ **Pareja: Leon x Claire**_

 _ **Notas: Es el primer Fic que hago de Residen evil denle una oportunidad xD… Fic Dedicado a**_ _ **Lessliee Roojass**_

El tiempo parecía eterno… los ligeros murmullos en esa sala le hacían tensarse más de lo que ya estaba, sus ojos miraban fijamente la delicada figura de una joven pelirroja sentada en el estrado abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces sin emitir sonido alguno mirándole disimuladamente cada tres segundos, alguien carraspea la garganta pero el sonido es secundario para todos los presentes. Siente que si ella no pronuncia una palabra o un mísero sonido en los siguientes segundos puede enloquecer y armar toda una escena sin importarle tener las esposas puestas, justo en ese momento lo que pasaba al frente era casi inhumano, una tortura para ella.

Con la impotencia abrazando su ser bajo la mirada perdiéndose en ese color naranja intenso de su uniforme como preso, los sonidos de la sala pasaron a ser un plano inexistente para él comenzando a recordar el cómo fue que termino en ese lugar. Preguntándose si se arrepentía o no de ser acusado por un crimen que él no cometió y sobre todo si estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de pagar la condena que el juez y el jurado crean conveniente.

Fue la primera vez que llego a Raccon City, emocionado por su primer día de trabajo como Policia en la ciudad, había escuchado rumores sobre que el lugar era tranquilo, pero aun así no se dejaría engañar por las simples apariencias… había conseguido alojamiento en un apartamento muy bien ubicado cerca de la estación, había sido muy bien recibido por sus nuevos compañeros, sobre todo por el comandante, un hombre cano que por su porte hacia entender quien mandaba en el lugar.

-Por ahora te quedaras en este lugar.- dijo el hombre cruzando al otro lado del escritorio dejando sobre este una enorme libreta de pastas gruesas y tapas marrones.- a los novatos les damos los trabajos más simples como encargarse del ingreso de los presos, nada fuera de lo normal, pero no desesperes pronto saldrás a la acción en las calles.

Leon sonrío ampliamente, estaba consiente que en su primer día no le darían un trabajo más "excitante" que levantar demandas o contestar teléfonos ante las denuncias de los ciudadanos, pero imaginarse en su primer día deteniendo el robo de un banco o un secuestro en proceso no estaba nada mal. Su jefe por otra parte parecía ya no tener más nada que decirle respecto a sus deberes, fue entonces que el principio del fin había comenzado para él… las puertas de la estación se abrieron un par de policías entraron y en medio de ellos una joven pelirroja que a la cual él no calculaba mayor a los veinte años, la joven caminaba con las muñecas esposadas, una enorme sonrisa surcaba sus labios mientras comenzaba a repartir saludos a todo aquel que cruzara por su camino, pero lo más extraño fue que sus compañeros le regresaban el alegre saludo.

 _ **-¡Comandante!-**_ exclamo al llegar junto al hombre, este apenas suspiro con cansancio palmeando sobre su hombro, la chica de orbes azules dirigió su mirada al novato al otro lado del escritorio.- _**¿Quién es él?**_

 _ **-Es el nuevo que se ocupara de ti ahora con mi retiro.**_ \- le respondió casi con extraña alegría, la pelirroja no hizo más que soltar una pequeña risita y musitar un "buena suerte" antes de ser ingresada en una celda.

 _ **-¿Quién es ella?-**_ Pregunto Leon demasiado desconcertado.

 _ **-Tu nuevo dolor de cabeza.**_ \- le respondió.- _**le veras casi a diario así que vete acostumbrando.**_

Con el retiro del comandante, el resto de su primer día fue un tanto tranquilo, ninguna llamada, ningún arresto a excepción de la pelirroja, tal vez si debía de confiar en los rumores una ciudad muy tranquila… casi alrededor de las seis de la tarde las puertas de la estación se abrieron nuevamente esta vez para dejar pasar a un hombre alta vestido de militar el cual comenzó a caminar hasta él, el hombre miro a su alrededor examinando el lugar como si intentara encontrar alguna cara conocida y al no hacerlo soltó un ligero suspiro cambiando ese serio semblante a uno más "amistoso"

 _ **-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto.**_

 _ **-Si bueno… Vengo a pagar la multa de Claire Redfiel.**_

 _ **-¿Quién?**_

 _ **-De la chica que detuvieron esta mañana, alta, de ojos azules pelirroja.**_ \- Leon reacciono rápido entonces, aquel era el nombre de la "amistosa" pelirroja.- _**Puedo saber ¿Qué hizo ahora?**_

 _ **-Eh… robo a la tienda de animales, al parecer también hizo algunos destrozos dentro**_.- el hombre soltó una pequeña risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 _ **-Disculpa es solo que no es su primera vez.**_

Pasaron unos cuentos minutos hasta que la chica fue dada en libertad, apenas salió corrió a guindarse del cuello del hombre y este en respuesta la separo comenzando a regañarle severamente y ella… ella simplemente parecía dejarle hablar solo mientras se perdía en algún punto de su mente, rápidamente Leon descarto el hecho de que fueran pareja.

 _ **-¡Hasta luego novato!**_

Dijo y ambos desaparecieron por las puertas de la estación… la gente de Raccon City era… extraña, muy extraña incluso parecía estar en una especie de ciudad experimental ¿Dónde se había visto antes que un preso fuera amigo del cuerpo de policía de esa forma?

 _ **-Te acostumbraras.-**_ dijo una mujer llegando a su lado casi adivinando sus pensamientos.

 _ **-¿Sufre de alguna enfermedad mental?-**_ Pregunto haciendo clara referencia a la pelirroja, la policía a su lado curvo los labios.

 _ **-No, de hecho ella y su hermano llegaron a la ciudad hace tres años, su hermano es militar y lo transfirieron a la base aérea cerca de la ciudad. Digamos que son problemas familiares ella lo hace para llamar la atención de su hermano.**_

Definitivamente eso era muy extraño, un "hermano normal" ya habría dejado que aprendiera una lección estando encerrada por un par de días, tal vez como él en su pasado oscuro.

Al principio a Ella no hacía más que meterse en problemas no le importaba pues su hermano siempre acudía a su rescate. Al principio a Él no le importaba pues solo cumplía con su deber, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo la necesidad de encontrarse fue cada vez más grande.

El mazo del juez le hiso regresar a la realidad escuchando se tomaría un receso de diez minutos para después proseguir con el juicio. Leon fue escoltado por un par de policías hasta una habitación donde solo había una silla y una pequeña mesa, no había ventanas por lo que recibir un poco de aire fresco le era simplemente imposible. La puerta se abrió un par de segundos después escuchando a uno de los guardias decir que tenía solo dos minutos.

-¡Leon!- exclamo llegando hasta él tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la sentía temblar, tanto su cuerpo como su voz.- Leon…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no puedes estar aquí.

-No Leon, no…¡Tú eres el que no tiene que estar aquí! ¡Estas ocupando el lugar que me pertenece!- De un movimiento quito su rostro de entre sus manos.

-No Claire, no estoy usurpando tu lugar, Yo lo mate y pago por mi crimen.- la pelirroja negó cuanto pudo con la cabeza para después mirarle dejando en libertad un par de lágrimas.- Dilo, Repite lo que le has dicho al jurado.

-No lo sé.- comenzó a decir.- Cuando escuche el disparo vi a Leon con el arma en las manos y a…

-Se terminó el tiempo.- El oficial abrió la puerta sus dos minutos habían terminado y ahora debía salir, Dudando Claire beso la frente de Leon y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

La segunda vez que Leon encontró a la pelirroja fue casi dos semanas después de su arresto… caminaba por las calles disfrutando de su día libre, quería conocer la ciudad y de paso comprar su despensa pues se había cansado muy rápido de las sopas instantáneas para desayunar comer y cenar… mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles y una bolsa en su brazo derecho con la despensa, escucho los gritos desesperados de una mujer y aun grupo de cuatro personas correr por las calles, los gritos de "deténganlos" "mi bolso" no hizo más que activar ese sentido de la justicia que tenía en la cabeza, era un robo, era su día libre pero eso no significaba que no debiera cumplir con su deber.

Dejando caer la bolsa corrió tras de los delincuentes, estos al percatarse comenzaron a dispersarse, Leon tal vez no podría atrapar al que llevaba el bolso de la víctima pero con atrapar a uno sería suficiente, y como el instinto lo dictaría iría por la presa más fácil, logro taclear a uno de los asaltantes rodando juntos un poco por el suelo, este se levantó intentando darse a la fuga pero Leon fue más rápido y le tomo por el brazo llevándolo a su espalda, en respuesta el sujeto invirtió los papeles poniendo en aprietos al policía quien nuevamente y sin saber cómo lo hizo recobro el control. La capucha de la sudadera callo de su cabeza liberando una melena roja atada en una coleta, sus ojos azules le miraron con burla.

 _ **-Jo! ¡Pero si es el novato!-**_ Realmente Parecía estarse burlando de él.

Después de eso, supo que Claire fue dejada en libertad un par de horas después del arresto… siguieron varios arrestos todos por el mismo motivo vandalismo, La pelirroja con él tiempo había despertado gran curiosidad en él, pero no estaba tan desesperado para indagar en la vida o en sus registros de arrestos para descubrir por que actuaba de ese modo.

Varios días después Claire había llegado a su celda carca del medio día, observo el reloj sobre el escrito eran ya las nueve treinta, esta vez Chris el hermano de la pelirroja se estaba demorando para ir a recogerla ¿Sera que ya estaba cansado de su inmadurez? … once treinta de la noche y ni un signo de que Chris fuese a poner un pie en la estación, la noche era tranquila la pelirroja parecía haberse quedado dormida y él terminaba de llenar algunos informes, eso hasta que un sonido le alerto… pequeños sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar en ese lugar e instintivamente su mirada se centró en la celda de Claire donde ahora ella estaba ocultando en rostro entre sus rodillas.

 _ **-¿Sucede algo?-**_ le pregunto, ella no respondió por lo cual Leon pensó rápidamente lo que estaba por hacer no era bueno ni malo, no alteraba ninguna de las reglas, como oficial su deber era asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien ya sea dentro o fuera de una celda.

 _ **-No es nada**_.- dijo con la voz quebrada, Leon se sentó a su lado guardando silencio por varios segundos.- _**¡Me odia!**_ \- grito.- _**¡Me odia por que no puedo aceptarlo, por eso no está aquí, porque sería mejor si yo me alejo de su vida!**_

 _ **-No entiendo nada de lo que dices.**_

 _ **-Mi hermano quiere casarse, Jill… ella no me agrada, y no sé por qué, no quiero perder a mi hermano, si, quiero que sea feliz pero… no quiero que se aleje de mi.**_

 _ **-¿Por eso destrozaste el auto de su padre?**_

 _ **-El auto, las ventanas… pensé que si lo hacia ella cambiaria de opinión y… se que Chris estaría furioso y por eso me dejaría aquí hasta que me dejen salir.**_

 _ **-Claire yo no te conozco, pero no crees que ahora te has pasado del límite… no tengo hermanos pero por lo que he visto desde que llegue él te adora, pero no siempre serás una niña mimada la vida de tu hermano no gira alrededor de la tuya, tarde o temprano eso pasara, tu hermano ara su vida y tú la tuya, será grosero de mi parte pero… madura un poco.**_

No sabía si en ese entonces sus palabras fueron algún tipo de detonante que hicieran cambiar el modo de vida de aquella pelirroja… la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Leon fue llevado de regreso al juicio el abogado defensor hacia un pequeño resumen de todo lo dicho varios minutos atrás así como al mismo tiempo palabras clave de cada uno de los testigos así como también insinuar que uno de ellos estaba tratando de inculpar a Leon. Más simplemente como desde el inicio de toda esa situación para el las palabras eran secundarias, su única prioridad era quedar tras las rejas, porque sí, porque así ya lo había decidido.

Era casi increíble lo que el poder de unas cuantas palabras sin sentido en aquel tiempo lograron profundizar en esa problemática chica, literalmente había echo un cambio radical en menos de una semana, en tres meces la pelirroja no piso la estación para todos ese era un nuevo record, no fue sino hasta un fin de semana en que Leon aburrido apilaba las piezas de un domino mientras esperaba que el teléfono sonase o algo interesante pasara, cosa que así fue. Observo entrar a una mujer de largo cabello ondulado pelirrojo la cual portaba un elegante vestido corto color turquesa y unas zapatillas plateadas… "Divina" fue lo primero que logro pensar al verla acercársele.

 _ **-Yo…**_

 _ **-Yo no creo poder con esto.-**_ hablo, esa voz la reconocía y casi comete la peor tontería que para su punto de vista era ofensivo: quedarse con la boca abierta y no decir nada. ¿Esa era Claire?- _**No me mires como si fuera una especie de mutación biológica o algo parecido.**_

 _ **-Perdona pero… ¿Qué…?-**_ la pelirroja tomo las fichas de dominó y comenzó a colocarlas boca abajo para después comenzar a revolverlas.

 _ **-Decido hacerte caso y madurar, me disculpe como se debía con mi hermano, con jill y su familia, realice el examen para la universidad nuevamente, ahora espero una respuesta y… no creo soportar la boda de hoy… es decir no esperaba que decidieran casarse tan pronto, es lo que no creo soportar.**_

Leon había escuchado atentamente mientras jugaban. Claire era un poco extraña a pesar de todo no podía entender por qué ella tenía esa gran obsesión por estar y ser prioridad para su hermano antes que cualquier otra cosa, aquel día el no hizo más que aconsejarle regresar a la boda pues su hermano no se sentiría decepcionado sino dolido por su ausencia. Después de eso los encuentros entre el policía y la chica rebelde fueron casuales, ahora Leon podía salir a las calles a ser sus rondas y de vez en cuando se topa a Claire por las calles siempre acompañada de una niña rubia, también le llego a ver un par de veces en compañía de los vándalos que ella consideraba amigos temiendo que pudiera regresar a aquellas andadas.

El momento exacto donde esos pequeños encuentros cambiaron a ser charlas amenas no supo exactamente cómo ocurrieron, y todo hasta llegar al fatídico día.

Cuando llego a la residencia preocupado por la llamada de emergencia echa por Claire ya era demasiado tarde, además era como estar en una película de terror, teniendo como escenario principal la noche y una casa con las luces apagadas. Leon escuchaba los gritos desesperados de una niña y golpes prevenir de una habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y en el estudio la escena del crimen. La pelirroja miraba con horros el cuerpo tirado en el suelo viendo como la alfombra blanca se tenía de rojo con la sangre emanando de su cabeza.

Lo último que recuerda fue haber tomado el arma que le había quitado la vida a aquel sujeto y escuchar a los oficiales, a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo ordenarle soltar el arma y colocar las manos tras la cabeza. ¿Pero como fue que Leon llego antes que la policía? Sencillo: era su día libre.

Cuando esos recuerdos terminaron, observo a las personas del jurado re aparecer en la sala tomando sus lugares quedando una sola persona de pie.

-Su señoría, el jurado a tomado a una decisión.- el juez hizo un movimiento con la cabeza dándole a entender al hombre que prosiguiera.- encontramos al acusado, culpable.

-Muy bien, ante los hechos y la decisión del jurado, declaro al señor Leon S. Kennedy culpable por el asesinado del señor William Birkin, y así mismo pagara una condena de veinticinco años en prisión. Se levanta la sesión.

-¡Leon!- escucho el grito de Claire, él le miro brevemente siendo fuertemente sujetada por su hermano para evitarle fuera tras él mientras era llevado a otro lado.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde el juicio, ese fue el último día que escucho y vio a Claire, recuerda entonces que ese día se preguntó ¿Se arrepentía o no de ser acusado por un crimen que él no cometió? La respuesta fue más que obvia, no se arrepentía.

-Kennedy, tienes visitas.

Escoltado por un oficial llegaron a la sala de visitas donde un hombre le esperaba sentado en una mesita, Leon se acercó hasta tomar lugar frente suyo, no le costó mucho reconocer que era Chris, definitivamente en ningún segundo paso por su mente que fuera Claire quien le visitara.

-Claire me lo confeso todo.- dijo rápidamente sin ningún tipo de tacto, siendo directo.- ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.- respondió.- Claire se volvió alguien muy importante para mí. Yo no podía imaginarla pagando una condena.

-¡Fue en defensa propia!- exclamo.

-Defensa o no, tu hermana tiene un largo historial eso no le hubiera ayudado en nada y estaría aquí siendo visitada por ti y no yo.- Chris paso sus manos repetidas veces por su cabeza intentando calmarse.- ¿Cómo esta ella?

-¿Cómo te la imaginas? Hasta hace una semana logramos convencerla de salir de su habitación, des de que te sentenciaron no hace más que lamentarse.

-Lo lamento yo… yo realmente no pensé que le fuera afectar tanto, es decir sabía que ella estaba asustada por el juicio y quería tomar su responsabilidad.

-Realmente, pensé que tenías la pinta pero ahora compruebo que eres un verdadero crédulo. Si Claire lo esta pasando mal y sabes cuando hizo su examen de reingreso a la universidad me asombre bastante, pero en tendí cuando le sorprendía hablando a altas horas de la noche contigo que lograste hacer lo que yo no a pesar de ser muy unidos que ella estaba cambiando por ti, ella vio algo en ti que le hizo querer cambiar, y no puede yo creo que en algún momento se terminó enamorando de ti.

-Entonces ahora supongo que no solo estas aquí para escuchar porque me eche la culpa por ella ¿verdad?

-Eso es lo que quiero, la verdad. Claire asesino a William Birkin en defensa propia tu llegaste después de eso y mentiste a todos diciendo que le disparaste por accidente para evitar que ella estuviera ahora mismo sentada en donde tu estas. ¿Por qué?

-Porque tal vez, en algún extraño momento termine enamorándome de tu hermana, no encuentro otro tipo de explicación posible.- Chris asintió con la cabeza mirando a una dirección contraria, el silencio no le parecio ser incomodo al contrario le ayudo a quitarse un peso de los hombros.

-¿Tienes más dudas Claire?- pregunto, a Leon aquello se le hizo demasiado extraño ¿Claire estaba en ese lugar? ¿Dónde?

Chris de su chaqueta saco un radio procurando que los oficiales no se percataran, de él pudo escuchar pequeños sollozos y la voz de la pelirroja repetir su nombre y un lo siento.

-Si quieren mi opinión yo pensé que esto solo pasaba en las películas o las novelas que jill ama ver por cable, pero ya veo que no.- Chris apago la radio y la guardo nuevamente.- Tal vez Claire tarde más para tomar valor y venir a verte.

-Gracias… ¿Podrías darle un mensaje de mi parte?- él asintió, Leon apretó los labios tomando aire y liberándolo lentamente.- todo lo que hice fue por ella y no debe sentirse mal, porque ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi.

Cuando la visita termino, Leon regreso a su celda, los siguientes años serian duros, pero terminaría por acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida, tal vez estaba loco, tal vez lo que sentía por la pelirroja era un enfermo amor que lo llevo a hacer esa locura de inculparse y pagar una condena de años en prisión y si era honesto consigo mismo tal vez lo volvería hacer… solo por ella.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Bien desde hace algunos días tenia la idea para hacer este one shot el primero que hago de Resident Evil y como se puede ver este Au en definitiva rompe demasiado con las actitudes de los personajes haciéndolos prácticamente Oc (juro que intente no hacerlo así ToT)**_

 _ **En fin xD… espero les gustara este Fic.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo Fic.**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


End file.
